Revealed
by Paris Jackson
Summary: Marinette and Adrien live normal ... maybe not so normal lives, but suddenly their secret identities are in danger when two girl and their class are transported to a theatre. What happens when the two crazy girls can't control their fangirling? Adrienette, LadyNoir and some MariChat
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone reading. This is my first story ever and I hope you like it. P.S I'll probably publish a few chapters at a time.**

Marinette POV

I groggily woke up, from what seemed to be me passing out. I looked around and saw the rest of my class all peacefully sleeping around me on red chairs. I peered nest to me, to see Adrien. A small blush crept to my cheeks as I analysed my surroundings. We were in a sort of theatre, with chairs and a gigantic cinema screen. On the screen was the word 'Miraculous'.

Suddenly all the lights in the theatre came on, and the class jolted out of their slumber.

'Where the heck are we,' Alix shouted.

'Get me out of here, or I'm calling daddy,' Chloe stated.

'This is completely news worthy,' Alya said, putting her hand in her pocket to get her phone, but with no avail.

'Welcome, class of Collège Françoise Dupont, to Miraculous,' a bubbly voice exclaimed.

'Who's talking dudette,"Nino asked.

A girl about our age, stepped out from behind some curtains. She had fair skin, with raven hair flowing to her mid-back. She wore a wonderfully designed yellow dress with a floral design n it. With my expertise I could tell it was handmade by a professional.

'All you need to know about me, is that my name is Isabella and I'm your friend,' Isabelle said.

My Ladybug instincts kicked and I asked, 'How do we know you're not an akuma.'

A tinkling sound of laughter filled the auditorium, as another girl came out from behind the curtains.

This girl had a more rebel and tomboyish look to her, completely rocking jeans and a denim jacket.

'Wow, Isabelle I'm impressed, I know you said the only thing you would squeal for is if-,' the girl was cut off by Isabelle clamping her mouth shut, shooting her an evil glare.

'Ohhh, OK. But yeah, I never thought you would go to this extent,' the girl continued.

'I know right,' she gasped as realisation hit her,' OMG. Percabeth. We can totally visit them. They are totally the best ship ever, maybe tied with Sky and Bloom and LadyNoir,'

A small cheer was echoed through the theatre as everyone turned to Alya, who just shrugged and said, 'It's true LadyNoir is the best, well maybe tied with you know.'

Everyone nodded in understanding except myself and Adrien, and Chloe who just huffed.

'OMG Nicki, we can tell Bloom about her powers and stop Valtor and set her and Sky up before she is 16. Oh my god we could probably even save your _baby_ Nico's sister,' Isabelle rambled on.

Nicki just rolled her eyes and nudged Isabelle to stop. Just by looking at them you could tell that they had been friends for a long time, and they had a close connection.

'Okay, today we are all here to watch a series called 'Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir,' Isabelle explained.

I immediately stiffened, as did Adrien but I was too frightened to take notice.

' But before we start we have some rules. You can't move from where you are seated and no phones or photography can be taken, or else,' Nicki added with a frightening look.

Everyone, even Chloe had to agree because they were to scared out of their guts to deny her.

The screen started to play to show a picture of me as Ladybug and Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**_

* * *

 _ **Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!  
(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)  
Aurore: Hi!  
Mireille: (giggles)  
Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**_

* * *

 _ **Marinette: Come on, Manon, give that back!  
Manon: But I wanna be a fashion designer too!  
(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**_

'Why are we watching Maritrash, this is supposed to be about Ladybug and her sidekick,' Chloe said, as everyone hushed her continuing to eat the popcorn they had obtained out of nowhere.

 _ **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!  
Manon: (giggles)  
Marinette: Huh? (crashes with the table) Ah! Nnnngh...  
Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)  
Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!  
(Marinette grabs her phone.)  
Marinette: Hey, my phone!  
(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)  
Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**_

'Now, another thing everyone,' Isabelle said eyeing Nicki, 'we are going to skip some bits for… privacy purposes.'

Echoes of disagreement filled the room as Isabelle, threateningly, added, ' Zip it, you do not want to see what I can do.'

Nicki mumbled something along the lines of I wish she told me that before, then put a hand on Isabelle's shoulder and continued the show.

 _ **Marinette: Alya?  
Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?  
Marinette: Now? Adrien is in the park right now?  
Alya: As we speak!  
Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?  
Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."  
Marinette: Stop it.  
Manon Uh, who's she?  
Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.  
Alya: And who's she?  
Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!  
Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?  
Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no...**_

Laughs reverberated throughout the hall, as I hid my face in my hands only to feel Adrien put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

 _ **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.  
Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!  
Alya: (Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm) You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.  
Manon: Who are you, anyway?  
Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!  
Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?  
(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)  
Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!  
Manon: Yay!  
Marinette: Okay!**_

* * *

 _ **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**_

* * *

 ** _Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is..._** **  
** ** _(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)_** **  
** ** _Alec: Mireille!_** **  
** ** _Aurore: (Gasps)_** **  
** ** _(Crowd cheers)_** **  
** ** _Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!_** **  
** ** _Aurore: Ughh... (leaves angrily)_** **  
** ** _Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!_**

'Wow, this guy should really know when to shut up,' Alya piped in, followed by hums of agreement.

 **Please Note that the bold italicised texts are from the show. I do not own it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

* * *

 **Hawk Moth : (his window opens) The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**

* * *

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-  
(The power suddenly goes down)  
Aurore: Uh? Ah!  
(The akuma enters the elevator)  
Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)  
(The power is up again)  
Hawk Moth: So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...  
Aurore: I should have won. Yes!  
Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?  
Aurore: Yes!  
Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is!  
(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)''**

'Okay that is just creepy,' Nino said.

'Hawkmoth is basically a stalker, a creepy stalker with horrible fashion sense,' Lila stated haughtily.

* * *

 **Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.  
Alya: Then what?  
Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

'Oh my gosh, you are adorable, Marinette,' Rose squealed.

Isabelle and Nicki glanced at each other and bursted out laughing along with the whole class, except Adrien and I. My cheeks were flaming red, and Adrien looked shocked to the core.

'Let's continue ladies and gentleman, there is much more cuteness to come with Adrienette,' Isabelle said before resuming. ****

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
Marinette: (giggles)  
Vincent: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!  
Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...  
Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.  
Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)  
Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!  
Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene:** **Park** **. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.  
Alya: Then what?  
Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!  
Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
Marinette: (giggles)  
** **Vincent** **: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!  
Marinette: Remember, cool! Just be cool...  
Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.  
Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)  
Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me!  
Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

* * *

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**

* * *

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)  
Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

* * *

 **Scene: Park. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.**

* * *

 **Vincent: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

'What is with this guy and spaghetti,' Nino shouted.

'Don't know, but gotta say his shots are amazing,' Adrien said, waiting patiently for the next part.

I just love how Adrien is so patient and can compliment people even if they are a bit on the crazy side.

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!  
Marinette: Ah!  
Vincent: Ngh! Silenzio!  
Manon: Come on!  
Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!  
Manon: (Manon grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!  
Marinette: Hmmm... (Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.  
Alya: But what about Adrien?**

* * *

 **Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

* * *

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?  
Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.  
(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

* * *

 **Scene: Park.**

* * *

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back.  
Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round!  
Marinette: No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...  
Manon: You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?  
Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-  
Manon: (with baby doll eyes)  
Marinette: Aw...**

'Aww, Marinette choosing between the love of her life and an adorable little girl,' Rose squealed.

 **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)  
(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)  
Stormy Weather: Uhhh!  
Civilian: Here's another one!  
Vincent: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya) You! I need an extra!  
Alya: Who, me?  
Vincent: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!  
Alya: Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (holds her throat) I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette.)**

'Alya you are seriously a god friend if you gave up a modelling chance for Marinette,' Kim said.

'I just couldn't ruin a perfect Adrienette moment… even if it never happened,' Alya replied coolly.

'Wait, what,' almost everyone asked.

Isabelle had an evil grin as she said,' just wait and watch.'

 **Hey guys. Now that school has started again for me it is a bit hard for me to update with all the tests coming up. So let's make a deal. Get this story to... 20 reviews and I'll update in someone else's point of view.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys. I know I said I wouldn't post a new chapter until I had 20 reviews, but I just couldn't resist. Review and wish me luck for my Semester 1 Math Test tomorrow as well as my Digital Tech ICAS Test. Thanks**_

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!  
Marinette: What? Seriously?  
Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?  
Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

Once again I was flushed to the max, as everyone chuckled at my antics.

 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?  
Marinette: But, what about Manon?  
Alya: (Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside) You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.  
Manon: No way, Marinette's my babysitter!  
Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!  
Manon: Yee-haw!  
Marinette: Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather)  
(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)  
Civilian: Run!**

'I think this is the perfect moment to skip ,' Isabelle said, as Nicki nodded her head in agreement.

'Okay now it's really hard to decide whether or not I should reveal Chat Noir's identity,' Nicki said.

'I'll always have a quarter of my heart devoted to Chat Noir, but you know girl power and stuff, so should I show Ladybug Chat Noir's true self,' Isabelle pondered.

Everyone gasped as Alya said,'You mean Ladybug is in this room right now.'

I tensed as everyone in the room sent accusing glares to everyone else.

'Yup, not only LB, but Kitty too,' Isabelle corrected.

What! Chat Noir is in the room right now, and I was this close to finding out who he really was. 

**Ladybug: (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!  
(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)  
Ladybug: Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!  
Manon: Where is Marinette?  
Ladybug: She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.  
Manon: How did you know my name?  
Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Swings away)**

* * *

 **Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.**

* * *

 **Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

'I think that is one of his better puns, don't you guys think,' I said.

Isabelle had tears in her eyes as she said,' I'm so proud of you Marinette for admitting that. This is the start of a beautiful friendship between you, me and Chat.'

She strutted up in front of me and whispered,' I think Chat Noir would agree don't you think, Ladybug.'

'Yeah, he would be… wait you know,' I asked amazed.

Tinkling laughter filled my ears as she slyly stated,' Of course I do, I know a lot of things.'

 **Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!  
Cat Noir: Listen. I'm feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?  
Stormy Weather: (fires wind at Cat Noir)  
Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**

'Well kids this just teaches us that 96.7% of the time being cocky will lead to failure,' Max robotically stated staring at the screen.


End file.
